Building material shingles comprising a fiberglass mat, organic or inorganic felt or fabric stock impregnated with asphalt and surface covered with weather resistant mineral granules are well known. For the most part these shingles have been offered as relatively inexpensive alternatives to more costly tile, slate and wood shake roofing coverings. Very little attention has been directed to development of a shingle which does not imitate tile, slate or shake counterparts but which is aesthetically pleasing in its own right when installed on a roof or siding surface. It is desirable that such shingles retain the strength, fire resistance and weatherability of current shingles while creating a distinctive, attractive appearance. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a unique shingle which can be commercially and economically manufactured using standard equipment.